Cloak and Dagger (Marvel)
from Marvel Comics |fullname = Cloak: Tyrone Johnson ----'Dagger:' Tandy Bowen |alias = Cloak: Ty |personality = Cloak: Stoic, diligent, calm, serious, cautious, loyal ----'Dagger:' Incredulous, crafty, sensitive, intelligent, perseverant, stubborn, uncertain |alignment = Good |family = Cloak: Otis Johnson (father) Adina Johnson (mother) Billy Johnson † (older brother) ----'Dagger:' Nathan Bowen † (father) Melissa Bowen (mother) |enemies = Roxxon Corporation, Mayhem |powers = Cloak: Darkness manipulation Teleportation ----'Dagger:' Light manipulation Light-dagger generation |weapons = Dagger: Light daggers |home = New Orleans|fate = Leaves New Orleans to do hero stuff}} Cloak and Dagger (real names Tyrone "Ty" Johnson and Tandy Bowen, respectively) are Marvel Comics characters and the protagonists of the Marvel Cinematic Universe Freeform series Cloak & Dagger. They are a pair of young superheroes, one controlling darkness and the other controlling light, whose complementary powers help cover each other's weaknesses. Appearances Marvel Animation ''Ultimate Spider-Man Dagger was among the wave of rising young heroes S.H.I.E.L.D. was looking to recruit, however they had no intent with Cloak due to his temperamental attitude. In the episode "Cloak and Dagger", Cloak fell into the control of the demon Dormammu, who used him to kidnap various mystics and brainwash them to help create a portal for his army to invade Earth. After Cloak kidnaps Iron Fist, Dagger joins with Spider-Man to find him. They are able to discover Dormammu as the culprit and follow him to his Dark Dimension via Doctor Strange's Eye of Agamotto but confront Cloak as resistance from further passing. Spider-Man is able to bring Cloak back using Dagger's light daggers to exonerate Cloak from Dormammu's influence. The three encounter the brainwashed White Tiger, Iron Fist, and Doctor Strange and are forced to fight them; Dagger aids in breaking the spell over them with her powers. But before she can free Doctor Strange, Dormammu arrives and attacks them, forcing them on the retreat. Fortunately, Cloak uses his powers to help Dagger get close enough and frees Doctor Strange, who then helps the group escape the castle with Dormammu on their trail. Cloak offers to get everyone safely back to Earth despite Dagger's worry, but when everyone escapes through, he is halted from teleporting himself by Dormammu, causing him to become trapped between two dimensions and allowing Dormammu access. Spider-Man dons the Eye of Agamotto to temporarily incapacitate the demon while Doctor Strange banishes Dormammu back to his dimension. Spider-Man offers the two to join S.H.I.E.L.D., although the two state they will consider it. After departing, they are revealed to be working for Taskmaster who took them in and gave them shelter beforehand, and makes them turn against the notion of joining S.H.I.E.L.D. In "New Warriors", they aid Taskmaster as a part of his "Thunderbolts" team in busting out Green Goblin, Beetle, Doctor Octopus, and Scorpion of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, incapacitating Spider-Man's team and battling against Spider-Man, Agent Venom, Amadeus Cho, Ka-Zar, and Zabu in the midst of the endeavor. However, when Cloak is nearly killed by the Helicarrier's fans, Taskmaster leaves him to perish while revealing his manipulation of the two to a disillusioned Dagger and departs them. Spider-Man manages to save Cloak and convinces the two into joining the New Warriors instead, and amend for their actions by defeating and apprehending the escaped supervillains. Spider-Man Cloak and Dagger appear in the eponymous episode, "Cloak and Dagger". Marvel Cinematic Universe Cloak & Dagger The duo are the main characters of the show set in the ''Marvel Cinematic Universe. Tyrone Johnson and Tandy Bowen are residents of New Orleans where, after a fateful encounter, they discover that they possess incredible powers when they come in contact with each other. ''Runaways'' The characters appeared in the third season, as part of a crossover. Gallery Category:Character pairs Category:Males Category:Females Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Cloak & Dagger characters Category:African American characters Category:American characters Category:Disney Tsum Tsum Category:Characters in video games Category:Runaways characters Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Acquired characters